A Thorn of Old
, a halfling squire that wanders on Whisperwind Isle in The Barren Sky | next = Cloak of Flames Timeline | aaexp =y| displaytl=y| }} Notes It is a good idea to do the other Kingdom of Sky Heritage/Signature quests (Blood of the Brood, A Mark of Awakening, and Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio) concurrently with this quest. Many of the steps take you to the same instances. ---- Your shopping list is the following: 10 rough lumbered rosewood/15 adamantine clusters/20 rough topaz/10 scintillating coal/14 scintillating incense Steps #The first task he sets out for you is to help him (in other words, do all the work) get trophies from three "dragons." #*Azdalin in Tenebrous Tangle (61 Heroic ^^^): big lizard that wanders the path Breeding Grounds . He spawns when someone on this step of the quest gets to the island. #*Gylton in Sanctum of the Scaleborn (67 Heroic ^^^): drake that wanders around the hoards of droags and drakes in The Audience Chamber above The Gorgs' Pit. He has a lot of hit points and respawns almost immediately after being killed. #*Lord Xyfl in Lavastorm (70 Heroic ^^^) dragon in the Temple of Solusek Ro. #**spawns as an NPC and is not directly attackable. Right click him to pluck a scale from his NPC form to take his scale (He will complain about being tickled and not being a trinket); killing not required for update. Even in attackable form, one can still right-click to obtain scale. #Return to Fuzzmin. He gives you a Rusty Wurmslayer. #Go to the Hidden Refuge in Tenebrous Tangle and speak to an old man behind the waterfall to the east #*Be very friendly and cooperative in your conversation. If you say the wrong thing the old man will grow tired of the conversation and you will have to start over. #*He will give you a (level 50 artisan) recipe for an Oak-shafted Wurmslayer #Retrieve the oak shaft from a chest in the Sanctum of the Scaleborn or , above The Audience Chamber at The Lair of Scale #Go to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn and craft the Re-shafted Wurmslayer #*You must have 10 rough lumbered rosewood and 5 scintillating coal, a T7 fuel, to complete the recipe. #*While you must be a level 50 artisan to scribe the recipe, it is a level 60 Geocraft combine. If you are lucky or skilled at crafting you can do this with lower than 300 Geocraft. #*You must create a "pristine" item or you will fail and your resources will be lost. #Return to the old man. He will give you a level 55 artisan recipe for a Sharp-bladed Wurmslayer. #Go to the Palace of the Awakened to find an imbued bar of metal in a chest in The Workshop of Naar'Yora (third floor) #Return to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn and craft the Re-bladed Wurmslayer #*You must have 15 adamantine cluster and 5 scintillating coal to complete the recipe, which is a level 63 Geocraft combine. #Return to the old man in Hidden Refuge. He will give you a level 60 artisan recipe for a Formed Wurmslayer. #In The Halls of Fate harvest a Quellithulian enchantment from a scroll case on the north side of the Carnivorous Pillar #Go back to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn to craft the Formed Wurmslayer #*You will need 20 rough topaz and 7 scintillating incense #Return to the old man #You must now kill three dragons: #*Sothis (72^^^ heroic) - near the bottom of The Halls of Fate #*Harla Dar (74x4 epic) - In The Temple of Scale: Pedestal of the Priestess at the bottom of The Temple of Scale at #*Lord Vyemm (74x4 epic) - at the bottom of the The Laboratory of Lord Vyemm raid zone - click on the purple orb on the roof #Return to the old man. He will give you a level 65 artisan recipe for the Blood-Imbued Wurmslayer and three vials of blood #Go back to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn to craft your reward #*You will need the Formed Wurmslayer, the three vials of blood, and 7 scintillating incense #**''Note: If you destroy the vials of blood or the Formed Wurmslayer, simply return to an old man . He will reimburse them. #*The item is a level 70 difficult Geocraft combine, but at level 65 artisan (required to scribe) it should not be that difficult. #*Completing the crafting completes the quest Notes *It is possible to have the crafting steps commissioned, provided the crafter has the recipe for that given step. *Tradeskill material list: **10 Rough Lumbered Rosewood **15 Adamantine cluster **20 Rough Topaz **10 scintillating coal **14 scintillating incense. * You may wish to consider doing the other Kingdom of Sky Heritage Quests and Signature Quests (Blood of the Brood, Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio and A Mark of Awakening) concurrently with this quest. Many of the steps take you to the same instances. Reward *The Wurmslayer * - Level 80 * * - Levels 90 through 100